Bad Boy
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Bad boy bisa juga jatuh cinta, terlebih kalau mencintai dia akan berlaku posesif. Sakura sebagai Guru sekaligus wanita yang Naruto cintai, dirinyalah yang setiap hari menjadi korban kesialan. Kenakalan Naruto, pembullyan, semua itu membuatnya sangat tidak betah mengajar di sekolah Konoha High School. Sialnya ketika mempunyai kesempatan ia malah menyia-nyiakan, dan tetap bertahan.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku ever. Rated : T semi M. Genre : Romance & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream them. Boring.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

 _ **Bad Boy**_

* * *

Terjadi keheningan selama perlajaran berlangsung. Para murid hanya fokus pada satu titik, yaitu papan tulis. Setelah merekam soal tersebut di dalam otak, beberapa dari mereka segera menyalinnya ke lembaran kosong. Berulang kali terus seperti itu, bahkan lelaki pirang yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya kini juga tengah serius mengerjakan perlajaran _Matematika_.

Guru muda bersurai permen kapas itu terlihat sedang menuliskan sebuah kalimat penjelasan di papan tulis. Usai menjelaskan apa saja kegunaan karakter, ia pun berbalik menghadap ke arah semua murid.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum melihat ketekunan murid didiknya. Ia mengamati mereka satu persatu, dari bangku depan hingga belakang. Baru saja hendak duduk seketika pandangannya tertahan oleh seorang siswa yang duduk dibangku paling belakang.

"Hm?" Nona Haruno itu mengerutkan dahi, dan menatap heran siswa pirang itu. Dia terlihat serius mencatat.

Naruto Namikaze memutar buku di tangannya, lalu mencoretkan ujung pulpen di kertas kosong itu. Lidahnya terjulur keluar di sudut bibir, menampakan betapa seriusnya ia saat ini hingga tak menyadari aura gelap yang menyelimuti sekeliling tubuh sang Guru.

"Hey kau!" Sontak, semua murid lekas mengangkat wajah ketika mendapat panggilan yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Melihat sang Guru sedang menatap lurus ke depan mereka pun memutar kepala, melihat ke bangku belakang.

Naruto yang juga tidak tahu ikut melihat ke belakang, dan saat menoleh hanya dinding tembok yang di dapati olehnya. Dengan segera pemuda itu mengembalikan pandangan setelah sempat menyapu sekitar. Ia melongo ketika mendapat tatapan semua murid di kelas tertuju pada dirinya seorang.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk diri sendiri, menyadari tatapan dari mata hijau di depan sana mengarah padanya.

"Keluar dari kelasku sekarang!"

Naruto tersentak. "Are, kanapa?" Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat, hingga mendapat tatapan tak mengenakan dari seisi kelas. Khususnya para pria.

"Aku bilang keluar!"

"Tapi..." Melihat tatapan tajam itu membuatnya urung melontarkan kalimat, dan dengan berat hati beranjak dari bangkunya. "Apa salahku coba?" Ia menggerutu sembari melangkah.

"Bawa juga tasmu."

Naruto berdesis. "Sial!" Ini melakukan. Lihatlah mereka, tidak ada lagikah pekerjaan lain selain menontoni kejadian ini. Seperti acara lawakan saja, ia muak akan hal ini.

Sakura berdiri sambil bercacak pinggang. "Tunggu!" Pemuda itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas. "Berikan buku itu." Naruto menyerahkan hasil karyanya kepada Sakura dengan kesal, setelah itu ia benar-benar menghilangkan diri dari kelas tersebut.

"Heh.." Naruto Namikaze menyeringai tipis.

Guru merah muda itu membuka buku di tangannya, dan sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Ya Tuhan, anak itu selalu saja.." Jadi sejak tadi dia tidak mengisi soal, malah menggambar seorang wanita di buku kosong. Dan yang paling parahnya wanita yang ada di sketsa sempurna itu adalah dirinya. Anak itu sudah keterlaluan.

Sakura meletakan hasil gambaran tersebut di atas meja. Ia duduk lalu memijit pelipis. "Dia terlalu nakal." Gumamnya miris.

Tenten menyenggol bahu Sara disebelahnya. "Sialan, Haruno - Sensei menyebalkan sekali." Bisiknya kepada sang gadis merah, menumpahkan kekesalannya atas kepergian Naruto. Tidak pergi, tetapi diusir keluar.

Sara menggaruk pipi mulusnya menggunakan kuku diujung telunjuk. "Emm, kupikir sudah sewajarnya Naruto-Kun disuruh keluar.." Tenten memanyunkan bibir mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Kelas Naruto-Kun disebelah, barusan dia salah tempat." Sara terkikik geli. Ada ada saja tingkah laki-laki pirang itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, rasanya tidak sanggup lagi mengajar disekolah ini. Tapi aneh, saat miliki keleluasaan mengambil tindakan ia malah tidak menggunakannya dengan alasan MASIH ingin bertahan di tempat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap samar samar suara tawa cekikikan khas wanita dari balik pintu tempatnya saat ini berdiri. Merasa penasaran ia pun membuka pintu gudang tersebut, dan saat melihat ke dalam pandangannya disajikan secara khusus oleh sepasang kaum adam dan hawa.

Lelaki pirang itu memutar kepala, segera melihat ke arah pintu saat menyadari seseorang telah membukanya. Ia tertegun sejenak, dan kedua matanya tak berhenti berkedip menatap sosok mungil di sana.

Urat-urat di tangan Sakura menimbul karena geraman. "Grhhh, kalian..." Wanita itu berdesis seperti ular. Naruto menelan ludah dengan berat, di dalam hati mengutuk atas perbuatan nistanya bersama Ino Yamanaki di gudang.

Sakura menyingsing lengan baju, memperlihatkan sepasang otot lengannya kepada Naruto. Ino menyembunyikan tubuh dibelakang punggung lebar Naruto, malu karena tertangkap basah sedang berbuat mesum. Terlebih seorang Guru yang memergoki mereka.

"E—ehh, Sensei.." Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Begitu menyadari dimana saat ini tangannya berada, dengan segera ia menariknya lalu menggaruk belakang kepala sambil nyengir.

 _ **Nyett!**_

"Adehdehdeh..." Tarikan geram itu mendirikan Naruto dari duduknya, meninggalkan Ino sendiri di meja tak terpakai. Untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, sepertinya hanya sekedar _roleplay_.

"Anak kurang ajar!" Sakura terlihat marah sekali. "Bocah mesum!" Ia kesal melihat seorang wanita diperlakukan tidak baik, walau itu bukan dirinya. Wajah tampan pemuda itu berjengit menerima jeweran di telinga, tubuhnya di seret keluar.

Ino bergegas turun dari meja lalu berdiri di muka pintu sembari menatap sebal punggung ramping Guru muda itu. "Ck, mengganggu saja." Ia menghentakan kaki, melampiaskan kekesalan dengan cara tersebut. Padahal sulit sekali menjebak Naruto dab itu pun pakai bantuan, tapi dalam sekejap Sakura Haruno merusak rencana yang telah lama ia rancang.

"Argghh.." Ino menangkup sisi kepala, menatap langit-langit gedung dengan sebal. "Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu, Haruno - Sensei." Ia berdesis. Sungguh dendam dirinya kepada Sakura, dia adalah pengacau yang merusak recananya untuk memiliki Naruto.

"Sensei, telingaku sakit ni." Sakura acuh, dan terus menarik telinga kanan Naruto. "Percayalah, aku tidak melakukan apapun kepada Ino. Tadi hanya kebetulan, dan aku tidak sadar ketika Ino meletakan tanganku di pahanya." Ia mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Benar hanya salah paham, namun Sakura tidak mau dengar.

"Pembohong!" Naruto mengeluh letih. "Aku akan melaporkan perbuatanmu ini kepada Tsunade - Sama, biar kau di hukum karena sudah melecehkan seorang wanita."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas. "Ya Tuhan, tolong hilangkan rasa cintaku ini. Jika tidak cinta aku bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya, tapi kalau cinta aku tak berdaya Tuhan." Sakura berdesis mendengarkan do'a tersebut. Bocah itu jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Kakashi Hatake berhenti melangkah ketika melihat Sakura tengah menyeret Naruto dengan jeweran di telinga, dan tentunya ia penasaran. Tapi sudah pasti Naruto telah melalukan sesuatu yang dapat memancing amarah Sakura.

"Haruno-San, ada apa?"

Terdiam sejenak bersama Naruto, dan tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum kaku. "Biasa, tidak mengerjakan PR lagi." Jawabnya berdusta. Naruto tersenyum lebar, berpikir bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin tega menodai harga dirinya. Toh, yang memulai semuanya Ino sendiri.

"Ohh, begitu." Kakashi manggut-manggut. "Lanjutkan, aku duluan ya.." Sedikit membungkukan badan sebagai tanda hormat, dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksa. Wajahnya jadi terlihat aneh karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Yare-raye.."

Sakura melirik Naruto, dan mendapati senyum sexy di bibir merah itu. "Apa!?" Ia bertanya ketus, sebal melihat senyum itu.

"Aishiteru, Sakura - Sensei.." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan genit.

Sakura memalingkan wajah, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah. "Jangan senang dulu, kau harus aku hukum." Naruto mangangkat bahu pertanda acuh. Ia selalu rela melalukan kesalahan demi mendapatkan perhatian Sakura, sekali pun harus mengorbankan diri untuk hal itu.

Sakit demi cinta bukan masalah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bletakk!**

"Aww! Sakit, pirang bodoh!"

Naruto mendengus keras. "Kau bicara terlalu dekat dengan telingaku, berisik tahu." Bukannya merasa bersalah namun ia malah berbalik marah. Yang seharusnya marah Kiba.

"Ya sudah, jauh-jauh kau sana."

Mata Naruto melotot. "Kau.. berani sekali." Pemuda bertato itu mencibir, melihatnya membuat Naruto semakin kesal. "Sana, hush hush!" Ia mendorong-dorong Kiba menggunakan kaki, menjauhkan pria itu dari dekatnya.

"Ayolah, sekali saja apa kalian tidak bisa damai?"

Teguran itu lagi. Neji menghembuskan nafas, menyebalkan jika setiap saat melihat pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka sahabat tapi sangat gemar bertengkar, apalagi Kiba. Dialah yang paling suka memulai permasalahan bersama Naruto.

"Naruto.." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke asal si pemanggil. "Lihat, bukan kah itu Haruno - Sensei?" Telinganya langsung berdiri begitu mendengar sebutan sang pujaan hati. "Itu disana." Ia mengikut arah pandang Gaara, dan benar saja di pinggran jalan itu terlihat Sakura bersama seseorang.

Naruto bergegas bangkit. "Wkwkwk, akhirnya dia juga yang pergi sendiri.." Kiba menggosok hidung sembari tertawa, menertawakan atas kepergian si pirang itu.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Terimakasih ya." Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, karena terlalu pendiam ia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis.

"Kita searah, tak masalah bagiku. Jangan terlalu sungkan begitu." Nada Sasuke terdengar dingin seperti biasa. Hanya kebetulan saja, tadi Sakura hendak ke taman untuk mencari sesuatu dan saat itu mereka bertemu di tengah jalan. Belum jauh dari rumah, karena rumah mereka terhalang oleh beberapa rumah lagi.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakang telinga. Dia terlihat manis bila sedang seperti itu. Belum sempat lama Sasuke menikmati kebersamaan mereka, tiba-tiba dirusak oleh seseorang yang datang langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Menjauhkan gadis itu dari Sasuke.

Sakura meringis saat mendapat cengkraman kuat di lengan kurusnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini." Tidak hanya dengan pertanyaan, Naruto juga menudingnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia terlihat begitu marah.

"Hey—"

"Jangan ikut campur!" Sasuke menyadari dari lirikan tersebut betapa marahnya bocah pirang itu saat ini. Daripada bermasalah dengan seorang bocah, lebih baik ia mengalah saja.

"Baka, lepaksan." Naruto malah mengeraskan cengkramannya. "Ahh, sakit bodoh!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu, namun tak berdaya karena dia terlalu kuat.

"Kau menyakitinya."

Mendengarnya dengan segera Naruto melepaskan lengan Sakura. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega, seolah baru terbebas dari terkaman hewan buas. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi melihat keduanya, seperti ada kedekatan diantara mereka.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan lengannya yang terasa ngilu. "Kenapa kau bersama pria lain? Jika ingin keluar kau kan bisa menghubungiku, tak perlu bercentil-centil deng—"

 **BLETAK!**

"Aww!"

Sasuke berjengit, berpikir pasti sakit mendapat jitakan di kepala.

Terdengar geletakan geram dari rahang Sakura. "Bersikap sopanlah kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu." Naruto mengusap pucuk kepalanya, agak benjol karena ulah Sakura. "Aku ini Gurumu, jangan kau bersikap seolah aku muridmu. Dasar bodoh!" Kini Sasuke tahu.

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipi menggunakan satu telunjuk. "Aku pikir tidak masalah memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel _Sensei_ saat berada di luar sekolah." Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu. Sakura menggeram, serasa ingin menjambaki rambut pirang tak bersalah itu sampai rontok.

"Sakura, dia muridmu?" Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan kini membuka suara, bertanya mengenai Naruto kepada Sakura. Pantas saja emosional, jiwanya masih terlalu muda.

"Ben—"

"Saat di sekolah aku menjadi muridnya, tapi saat di luar sekolah aku kekasihnya. Ada masalah dengan itu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis, dan memberi tatapan menyebalkan. Semenyebalkan apapun tatapan itu, Sasuke tetap kokoh pempertahankan harga diri. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni bocah amatiran.

"Hey, apa yang kau kat—"

"Sudahlah, jangan bawel." Naruto segera menghimpit Sakura, menggagalkannya untuk menyangkal. "Nee, terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkan kekasihku.." Sakura hanya tidak ingin merusak perutasinya, karena jika menyangkal ia malah akan menodai harga dirinya sendiri di depan orang lain.

Kunci menghadapi remaja perlu mengalah dan ikuti keinginannya, namun apa jadinya bila terlalu sering mengalah malahan membuat cinta yang tidak di inginkan tumbuh di dalam hati yang suci.

"Tidak masalah." Balas lelaki berdandan emo itu dengan cuek. Itulah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura menyambar tengkuk Naruto, lalu mencengkram bajunya dan menyeretnya. "Sayang, jangan kasar-kasar gitu donk.." Mendengarnya membuat Sakura semakin dongkol. Percaya diri sekali bocah itu memanggil Guru nya dengan sebutan sayang.

Sasuke mengatupkan mulut, mengurungkan niat untuk memanggil Sakura. Dia terlihat kesal, dan ia memakluminya.

"Kali ini kau sudah lebih dari keterlaluan.." Naruto memanyunkan bibir sembari mengikuti tarikan Sakura, dan mendengar omelan darinya. "Kemarin kau memukuli sepupuku, dan sekarang kau mempermalukan aku di depan temanku." Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kening, acuh mendengarkan ocehan tersebut.

"Seperti itu kah kalau Naruto sedang cemburu?" Kiba bertanya-tanya. Baru ia ketahui seperti apa seorang Naruto Namikaze bila mencintai, orang yang spontan dan keras kepala. Begitulah dia.

Sakura menghentikan langkah, kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju Naruto. "Kenapa?" Pemuda itu menyerngit. Sakura menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar melalui kedua mata. "K-kenapa kau seperti ini.." Ia tidak sanggup lagi, dan memilih untuk menutup wajah dengan tangan.

Naruto gelagapan karena panik. "S-ssakura, kau k-kkenapa?" Ia berdiri lalu memegang bahu Sakura, membawa si empu menghadap ke arahnya. "Ee-ehh, jangan menangis." Dia menitikan air mata, Naruto dapat melihat dia sedang menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan.

"Baka." Sakura mengusap wajah, menghapus liquid dari sudut matanya. "Kau itu jahat tahu.." Naruto menggaruk kepala. "Setiap kali kau mempermalukan aku, dan karena dirimu juga aku sering di bully di sekolah. Jangan hadir di dalam kehidupanku jika keberadaanmu hanya untuk menyakitiku. Semua ada batasnya."

"Enghh.. apa maksudmu?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Menghentakan kaki lalu berbalik, baru hendak melangkah Naruto langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Sekarang ap—" Kalimatnya gagal terlontar saat pria itu malah menangkup wajahnya, dan menadahkan pandangannya untuk saling bertatapan.

"Kau yang salah.." Sakura tertohok. Naruto memutar balikan fakta dengan menyalahkan dirinya. "Seharusnya kau bisa menghargai perasaanku, padahal kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu." Naruto menunduk— semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Jangan menghindariku seperti ini, kumohon kepadamu Sakura." Ia memelas, meminta respons atas perasaannya.

"Sadarlah Naruto, usia kita terpaut jauh. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, karena kau masih terlalu muda."

Naruto menghela nafas dengan kesal. Itu bukan jawaban yang di inginkan olehnya. "Ayolah Sakura, Kumohon jangan seperti ini.." Ia meraih kedua tangan Sakura, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Sudah kubilang sejak dulu usiaku 25 tahun, 2 tahun lebih tua darimu."

Sakura tertawa, melupakan tangisnya tadi. "Dasar bodoh." Pukulan pelan mendarat di dada bidang Naruto. "Semua orang juga tahu kau itu masih SMA, wajahmu yang mengatakan semua kebenaran tentang dirimu." Bibirnya manyun.

"Biarlah orang berkata apa, tapi cintaku padamu tidak akan memudar.." Lagi-lagi kalimat manis. Entah itu sungguhan atau hanya omong kosong, tetapi Sakura akan tersipu setiap kali mendengarnya. "Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu." Naruto menautkan kening mereka, menatap gadis itu dengan sorot teduh.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu.."

Pemuda itu mendengus sebal. "Bohong." Ia kesal setiap kali menyatakan cinta Sakura selalu menolak, padahal mereka menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Beginilah sulitnya menaklukan si _tsundere_.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya." Naruto memutar mata. Saat rasa kesal itu tidak mampu lagi di bendung, ia pun menarik Sakura lalu membenturkan bibir mereka. Mengabaikan di mana saat ini berada, keduanya tampak acuh dan saling menikmati pagutan.

 **Ckrekk!**

Kiba tersenyum lebar begitu mendapatkan hasil gambar yang memuaskan. Sangat manis di lihat, keduanya sedang berciuman mesra di pinggir taman sana. Mereka bahkan mengacuhkan tempat, tetapi beruntung keadaan taman malam ini tidak seramai hari libur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tak sekali pun tatapan Karin teralihkan. Melihat Ino yang sedang memasang jebakan di atas pintu, meletakan seember air dan akan tumpah ketika seseorang membuka pintu. Pantat member itu di ganjal menggunakan penghapus papan tulis. Sasaran mereka kali ini sudah pasti Sakura, dan hal ini sering kali terjadi.

"Tentu saja ini akan berhasil lagi.." Setelah menyelesaikan perkejaannya Ino bergegas turun, lalu meletakan kembali bangku pada posisi semula. "Yosha!" Ia tampak girang, Karin tertawa melihatnya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya disebelah Karin. Dia duduk manis sembari tersenyum lebar, menyembunyikan seringai iblisnya dengan cara tersebut.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya.." Naruto menutup telepon, kemudian menyimpan benda tersebut di saku celana. "Ahh, itu dia." Saat mendapati Sakura muncul dari lorong koridor, ia pun segera berlari mendatanginya.

Ino menyenggol bahu Karin saat menyadari kedatangan sang Guru. "Hey, siapkan kamera." Kali ini ia melakukan hal yang akan merusak reputasi Sakura, menayangkan video pembullyan Sakura secara langsung di akun _sosial media_. Itulah balasan karena telah lancang merusak momen nya bersama Naruto.

Terlihat Karin sedang menyiapkan kamera ponsel untuk merekam kejadian yang akan terjadi dalam waktu beberapa detik ke depan.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan segaris senyum lebar untuk menyapa muridnya. Hari ini giliran ia mengajar di kelas Naruto. Saat tiba gadis itu menggapai gagang pintu, lalu membukanya dengan perlahan agar terlihat sopan.

"Selamat pag—"

 **Byurr..**

Terjadi keheningan seketika. Karin yang sedang mengerahkan kamera ponsel ke depan kini terpaku di tempat duduknya, semenatara Ino melongo. Tidak ada suara gelak tawa setelah kejadian tersebut, seisi kelas dibuat terdiam membisu menyaksikan adegan di depan mata mereka.

Biasanya setelah membully Sakura seisi kelas akan dipenuhi suara gelak tawa dari anak-anak yang menertawakan kesialan Guru mereka. Namun kali ini berbeda, bisa dibilang Ino telah gagal menjahili Sakura.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Keduanya basah kuyub bersama-sama. "Tapi begini lebih baik.." Sakura melihat kebalakang dengan kepala menadah, dan mendapati Naruto sedang nyengir di sana. Dia bahkan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Seperti mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Naruto pikir dengan bersama-sama terkena bullyan mereka akan jadi lebih baik, setidaknya Sakura tidak sendirian.

Gadis itu mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang basah, terlalu fokus kepada Naruto. "Baka.." Cengir pemuda itu melebar. Naruto sangat berterimakasih kepada Neji, jika bukan karena Neji yang memberitahu ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka berhasil menjahili Sakura.

Mungkin dia akan mengundurkan diri mengingat kali ini mereka sudah keterlaluan ingin merusak reputasi Sakura di mata publik.

Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto melihat secara langsung sebagaimana mereka membully Sakura, sering kali dulu ia melihat Sakura baik-baik saja setelah di bully. Gadis itu dengan cepat membersihkan diri, hingga tidak ada kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui keadaannya.

"Lain kali aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu.." Naruto tersenyum. Percuma mengancam jika ancaman itu tidak berpengaruh kepada mereka yang gemar membully, lebih baik ia mengorbankan diri untuk Sakura. Agar Guru muda itu tahu bahwa cintanya benar-benar tulus, bukan sekedar rasa suka ataupun hanya mengagumi fisik.

"Remakannya terkirim.." Karin menepuk jidat, ceroboh karena telah mengirim langsung hasil rekaman video tersebut. Ia menayangkan vedio secara langsung di _media sosial_ , dan banyak pula mendapat penonton.

Orang jahat akan berakhir mengenaskan, tidak selamanya orang jahat mujur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika pikiran kotor melintasi kepalanya. Terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Yang benar saja.." Kebetulan gedung sekolah sedang sepi karena jam istirahat telah habis, dan saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di luar kelas.

Sakura berada di toilet wanita sedang membersihkan diri, sementara Naruto membersihkan diri di toilet pria.

Kepala pirang itu melongok keluar pintu, mengamati gedung dengan jeli. Takut jikalau ada yang berkeliaran di jam pelajaran. Naruto pun tersenyum puas ketika tidak mendapati siapapa pun, dan dengan segera ia keluar dari toilet pria lalu memasuki toilet khusus wanita.

Sakura sontak terlonjak ketika mendapat sebuah kejutan di belakang, dan saat menoleh terdapat Naruto di sana sedang menghalangi pintu menggunakan punggung. Ia panik, terlebih belum selesai mengancing seluruh benik kemeja miliknya. Memperlihatkan _tank top_ tembus pandang yang menjadi dalaman.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah!?" Gadis itu memberi tatapan tajam kepada Naruto. Lancang sekali anak itu, berani dia memasuki toilet wanita dengan seringai mesum di wajah.

Naruto mendorong badan kurus Sakura, lalu menghimpitnya di dinding. "Entahlah.." Ia menundukan kepala dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat di bahu Sakura. "Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Dia membawaku ke sini, datang dan menemui dirimu." Sakura mendorongnya— mencoba menjauhkannya.

"Naruto, hentikan ini sekarang." Pria itu bahkan tidak peduli. "Naruto..." Sakura merengek, membuat Naruto terkekeh karenanya.

"Kau pikir aku mau melalukan hal yang tidak benar kepadamu, hm?" Sakura menengadah, membalas tatapan Naruto padanya. Dia mendengus. "Dasar bodoh!"

 **Ctapp!**

"Aww.." Naruto menyentil dahi lebar Sakura.

"Rasakan itu." Sakura memanyunkan bibir. Sentilan yang cukup sakit. "Apa kau tidak bisa menilaiku?" Naruto menyentuh dagu lancipnya, lalu mengusap wajah lembut tersebut. "Aku memang anak nakal, tapi bukan berarti aku ini bejat seperti yang kau pikirkan.." Sakura tidak berpikir seperti itu, hanya perasaan Naruto saja.

"Bukan begit—"

"Ssthh.." Kalimat Sakura tertahan ketika telunjuk panjang itu menahan bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak berpikir seperti itu, yang aku katakan ini hanya seumpama." Ia menarik gadis itu, kemudian menyematkan kancing bajunya dari bawah sampai ke atas.

Sakura _speechless_ , kehabisan kata untuk membalas semua ucapan Naruto. Bibir eksotis itu telah melontarkan kata-kata manis, tapi Sakura percaya bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Naruto bukanlah omong kosong semata. Ia terlanjur percaya, tapi dia memang jujur.

"Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa untuk membuktikan seberapa besar dan tulus aku mencintaimu, kau terlihat kesulitan mempercayaiku." Naruto tahu Sakura tidak pernah tersakiti oleh cinta, hanya karena omongan dari orang tua yang membuatnya takut hancur karena cinta. Padahal tidak semua cinta seperti itu, Sakura saja yang berlebihan.

Sakura menahan tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya. "Naruto, yang kau lakukan ini salah besar." Ia menjauhkan tangan lebar itu darinya, namun lebih gesit si empu mencegah. Kini bergantian Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya, bahkan lebih erat.

Dia merona ketika mendapat kecupan di ujung jemari. "Aku tidak peduli kepada apapun.." Naruto menyelipkan rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga, ingin melihat paras cantik itu lebih jelas lagi. "Sudah terlanjur, sulit bagiku untuk menghentikan semua ini." Ia terlanjur mencintai gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Naruto.." Sisi wajahnya di tangkup dengan sepasang telapak tangan, kemudian kening mereka saling bertaut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto mengusap permukaan bibir Sakura menggunakan jempolnyal. "Sangat mencintaimu." Ia menarik kepala Sakura untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Keduanya pun berciuman, dan saling melumat untuk membalas kecupan.

Sakura semakin mendongakan kepala, meminta akses mudah dalam ciuman mereka. Naruto yang mengerti segera membungkukan badan sejauh mungkin, mensejajarkan diri dengan ukuran tinggi badan Sakura. Dari bilik sempit itu terdengar suara decapan, hasil melodi indah dari ciuman mereka.

Sakura enggan menyudahi ciuman tersebut, membuat keinginannya semakin dalam— ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kala Naruto menggerayangi bagian leher, Sakura yang saat itu sedang menikmati sentuhan dari bibir tipis Naruto sembari meremas rambut pirangnya seketika terdiam mematung begitu mendapati seorang gadis di depan pintu bilik sedang menyaksikan perbuatan mereka. Baru saja membuka mata pandangannya langsung tersuguhi oleh seseorang.

"Enghh.." Sakura mengerang tertahan. "Na-naruto, hentikan." Pintanya seraya berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dari lekukan lehernya, meski awalnya sulit namun akhirnya Naruto menuruti permintaan darinya untuk segera berhenti.

Pemuda itu menjilat bibir. "Maafkan aku?" Ia sadar karena telah khilaf, dan mungkin saja membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Anehnya, pikiran-pikiran asal menebak itu menghilang dalam sekejap dari kepala Naruto ketika Sakura malah menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya. Ia sempat melihat sebagaimana pekatnya warna merah yang menerangi pipi Sakura.

"Naruto bodoh." Naruto terkekeh mendengar makian itu. "Lihat dibelakangmu.." Dan saat menoleh kini giliran Naruto yang dibuat terpaku. Bagaimana tidak, si gadis pemalu Hinata Hyuuga telah menyaksikan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Jadi itu alasan yang membuat Sakura berhenti memagut bibirnya.

Suara decapan yang terdengar jelas dari luar bilik toilet sehingga Hinata penasaran lalu membuka pintu. Bukan bermaksud lancang, ia hanya takut ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di dalam bilik itu, dan benar sana sesuatu yang tidak beres itu adalah saat ini Naruto berada di toilet khsusus wanita. Dia sedang berbuat mesum kepada Guru merah muda itu.

"H-hey, sedang apa kau disitu." Naruto tergagap. Ini memalukan.

Hinata segera membungkukan badan. "Ma-maafkan a-aku.." Ia melakukannya berulang kali, membuat Naruto memutar mata dengan malas. Gadis itu bolot sekali.

"Pergilah!" Hinata kelagapan, bingung mencari jalan keluar. Naruto mendengus sebal, sudah mengganggu lemot pula. Terdengar kekehan dari tempat Sakura menenggelamkan wajah. "Menurutmu ini lucu?" Sambil membalas tatapan Naruto, Sakura mengulum senyum melihatnya. "Hah, menyebalkan."

Sakura menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dengan cara menundukan kepala. "Bagaiman kalau kejadian ini tersebar?" Hinata memang gadis pemalu juga banyak diam dan terlalu bodoh, tapi siapa yang tahu isi hatinya. Terlebih dia juga menyukai Naruto seperti para gadis-gadis itu.

"Akan kuhabisi gadis itu.." Naruto tertawa ketika mendapat pukulan di dadanya.

"Baka." Sakura mendengus. Naruto tidak bodoh, melainkan hanya berpura-pura bodoh. "Jangan lakukan itu.." Karena ia tahu Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah gadis seperti itu. Dia pendiam, jarang mau bergaul dan yang pasti tidak bermulut ember. Terkadang kasihan melihat gadis lugu itu.

Kembali Naruto menangkup sisi wajah Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya nyengir. Sakura mengulum senyum, entah kenapa seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia ingin bibir eksotis itu melumatnya lagi, namun gengsi untuk mengungkapnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu.."

Naruto tahu Sakura berbohong. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku.."

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. "Huh, tentu saja bisa."

"Buktikan!"

"Akan kubuktikan, tapi dengan 1 syarat." Naruto menyeringai melihat kening lebar itu menyerngit. Gadis itu hendak bertanya, namun dengan segera ia menyela. "Izinkan aku untuk menciummu lagi." Ia menghimpit tubuh mungil itu, merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tak menyisakan celah.

Dapat Naruto rasakan gunung kembar berukuran sedang itu terdesak di dadanya. Rasa yang hangat dan menggoda, suit bagi Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melalukan lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman.

Desisan Sakura lolos dalam ciuman mereka, karena geram ia pun meremas rambut pirang Naruto untuk pelampiasan. Pagutan Naruto semakin kasar saja, seperti sedang melampiaskan sesuatu.

Sakura yang kewalahan mencoba mengimbangi pagutan liar terhadap bibirnya, dan tanpa sadar Naruto telah membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding. Sama sekali tidak sakit, tetapi nikmatlah yang kini Sakura rasakan. Kesadarannya hilang karena cumbuan tersebut, entah bagaimana Naruto bisa seahli itu.

Mungkin karena saling mecintai sehingga membuat Sakura dapat merasakan apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan. Pria itu menginginkan dirinya lebih dari ini, namun dia tak berdaya karena satu alasan. Apa mungkin dirinya juga begitu? Sakura sendiri tidak memahaminya.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
